Last Fragments
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Sasuke's best friend, Naruto, has short term memory loss which made them leave for treatment. After 10 years, what happens? Has an alternative happy ending even if it says angst. SasuNaru One-Shot


**_A/N: Hello again! This is another one-shot fic. It's not all angst, okay? There's an alternative ending.__ Visit Dreamer609 too! Oh and this is all__ Sasuke's POV...not telling why he's talking about this...read til' the end. Inspired by the song, "Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight. The song's really nice...though I'm not telling you guys to read it with this since it's not THAT MUCH related. Anyways, your choice...now...READ!_**

* * *

**Last Fragments**

* * *

I gazed at the pictures of us that were took since Naruto was suffering short-term memory loss. I thought they were leaving so that he would be cured of his illness, then we made a promise when we were 10.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Salty tears fell from Naruto's face as he pleaded my mom._ "Auntie Mikoto, let Sasuke come with us".

_My mom just chuckled. Of course Naruto was desperate. We've always been together and he wanted it to be forever that way. She patted Naruto's hair._ "Naru-kun, Sasuke has to stay here. You have to be with your parents to have you cured. We'll be here when you come back, okay?".

_He was still crying. He knew it was true, so he had to give in._ "Promise?".

"Yes. I promise", _she gave him her gentle smile._

_Aunt Kushina called to Naruto, telling him to hurry with the goodbyes. He turned to me. Soon, the air was knocked out of me as I realized he lunged for a hug._ "Sa-Sasuke!". _He continued crying more as I ruffled his hair._

"Stop crying, dobe". _He cried by a thousand times more._

"Teme!".

"You know, this scene feels familiar...". _Well, yeah, it did. It reminded me when we both started our friendship. I never knew why I did it that time. I protected him from some students of our class. They were bullying him way too far. Out of nowhere, I was just there defending him. When I got into a rough situation, he came as well. He beat them at their game too. He was probably livened up by the thought of someone standing up for him. He looked so_ _"badass" **(lol)** but he ruined it when he ran to me. Crying. Just like now._

"Teme!". _I felt sorry for him. I hid it real good if he didn't see that I wanted to cry as well. But, for years, I've learned that surprises will always come out from him._ "I could see that you want to cry, Sasuke!". _He said that all of a sudden, that tears fell from my eyes as well. I just gave in and let my tears out as I hugged him tighter. But soon I let go and brought out my pinky._

"Naruto, promise me that when you come back, you'll remember me and come back here, okay?", _I said that as my tears still fell. I was thankful I wasn't in public. Who knows what they'd think of an emotional Uchiha._

_Naruto brought out his pinky as well, tears overflowing more than mines. _"I...sniff...promise".

_Click! _

_Then Aunt Kushina called for him. _I chuckle. _It was really funny how it went. It was like there was a tornado and Naruto had no choice but to hang on to me like I'm a tree. Yeah. Seriously. He was already in the air, horizontally, holding on to me. It felt really painful to be separated from him._

**_-End_** _**Flashback-**_

That promise was dear to us, but probably mostly to me. I waited for 10 years since that day. One day, I heard my mom receive a call. She was happy at first, real happy. But then, her face was filled with shock and sadness. Out of nowhere, she suddenly spotted me. And that's when I saw pity as well. She didn't explain anything to me but it felt like I knew already. It was Naruto. So it left me to wonder. Why did she look sad? It was Naruto. Who'd be sad by the thought of Naruto? Especially mother. I came back to reality when I received a call from my friend. I plan on asking mother what the call was about after we meet up, so I left my thoughts for a while. Then we met. I swore, my heart was torn into pieces. That day was when I felt that I lost something ,as priceless as the rarest gem, to me.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hello?", _I asked the caller._

"Sasuke-kun! Hey!"_. Sakura Haruno._

"What's up, Sakura?".

"I decided I wanted you guys to learn about my new boyfriend. We've been dating for 2 weeks now. I called the whole gang...we're having lunch in my house. Wanna join?".

_I felt like there was something wrong with going there. But I shrugged it out that time when I thought I wanted to see who was able to stand Sakura for that long of a time. _"Sure. I'll be there".

"Great! See you there!".

_She hung up. It took me about 15 minutes to reach the Haruno household. Every car was there, meaning I was the only one left. I came in and saw all of them and they greeted me. Being who I was, I responded with nods and a "hn". I saw Sakura in the kitchen, still preparing other dishes. I was curious who his new boyfriend was._

"So...where is he?".

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! He's in my room", _she giggled,_ "I told him to stay there until I call him out. He's really cute and obeyed my order". _Oh the poor boy!_

_It took 5 minutes for Sakura to be done with all the preparations. We all got to the dinner table and as always, Chouji lunged at the food, not caring that we were here for Sakura's introduction to his boyfriend. Ino cared about that a lot though._

"So Sakura, who's the boy?",_ she asked. They've gotten older and more mature for them not to call each other their former nicknames._

_Sakura blinked and her mouth widened with a smile. She must really love her boyfriend. _"Oh yeah!",_ she giggled, _"hey! come down here!".

"Alright!", _a familiar voice to me shouted out. I didn't believe my ears nor my eyes when "he" came down. A figure wearing a black shirt covered by an orange jacket and jeans with blue shoes walked down. He had the same blonde hair, azure eyes and his 6 birthmark whiskers. I gasped really loudly then, making everyone stare at me. But I had no time for that, though. I ran to him._

"Naruto! You're back! You're seriously back! Why didn't you contact us? We missed you...especially ka-san!"._ I let go and looked at him. But I didn't, at all, expect him to look so confused nor did I expect what he was gonna say next._

"Say...who are you?"._ My heart was just torn, but I chose not to believe it._

"Stop with your pranks, Naruto...", _I said in a low voice._

"Ummmmm...no...I'm not joking. Am I suppose to know you?". _It felt so painful. I thought my heart was already destroyed but it seems another one replaced it and was torn as well. I couldn't help myself. Everything went on so fast. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I punched him in the gut. _

"Sasuke-kun!",_ I heard Sakura shout at me but I chose to ignore her._

"**DOBE! STOP LYING! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO I AM!**", _I shouted at his now ashened face._

_Everyone was trying to calm me down now but I only chose to look at him as he said, _"You...know me?",_ he said quietly._

_I couldn't take it anymore. The hurt and rage I felt got me out of the hands of everybody and I punched him in the head and ran off the household. _The most stupidest thing I've ever done._ I was at the door by then and I wasn't sure if I heard it right, but Naruto seemed to have murmured, _"Sa...suke...kun?".

_I ran and ran as I could trying my best not to be hit by a car as the tears leaked out of me. It felt really painful that he had forgotten me. We were always together, literally side by side...if it was the cause of his memory loss...I thought, why must he forget me? Then, voice suddenly snapped me out of my torturous thoughts._

"**TEME!**"._ I was just in shock to hear him say that nickname of mine that I stood there, not knowing where I was actually standing, when his eyes widened. _"Get ou-", _I was in the middle of the road. I thought everything was too late for me when...no...it was too fast for me to understand what was actually happening. I was knocked unconscious only for a little while because of a little damage to my head, then I looked below me to see a figure that grabbed me by the waist a while ago. It was a pale..._

"**NARUTO!**".

"Hey, Teme, you should know not to stand in the middle of the road, ya know...", _I heard him say weakly. I analyzed him only to have a result of something critical and fatal. Naruto's head had a severe damage, half of his bones in his body were destroyed and he was just losing too much blood. _

"Naruto, we have to get you to a hospital, quick!".

_But he ignored me and suddenly caressed my face with a hand as cold as death that brought a shiver down my spine and said, _"I missed you, Sasuke...".

"Naruto, shut up! Don't waste your energy on talking!", _I commanded him as I fumbled for my phone only for it to be stolen by Naruto._

"Sasuke, I'm sorry...".

"Naruto, give me my phone back and shut up!".

"I hurt you, didn't I, Sasuke-kun?".

_Tears were already falling. _"Naruto...".

"I'm cured but I lost my childhood memories...but now I remember them...".

_I chose not to speak as he suddenly took something from his pocket jacket with his good hand._ _It was an envelope._

"I always wear a jacket with me to keep these...my parents told me that if I found the right time to try to see our memories, I'll open this..."_ he decided to open it, and out came a stack of pictures. He flipped them one after the other quietly, then said, _"I see...we were taking pictures since I stubbornly told them to so I won't forget us...".

"Naruto, please, give me my phone!",_ I pleaded. I wasn't able to take it anymore. I had to change the topic._

_He flinched as he stopped at our last childhood memory, our pinky promise. _"I don't think I deserve to live, Sasuke...".

"Yes you do! Give me my phone!".

"You mean a lot to me and yet...I broke our promise...".

"Don't mind that anymore...please,", _my voice was already desperate, _"just promise me this one...don't die!".

"The more that I don't deserve to live, Sasuke...".

"Why...".

"I won't be able to fulfill two of my promises now...I'm sorry if this will hurt you but...I can't move anymore...everything feels fuzzy...".

_It was just unbearable. _"Naruto...".

"Hey, Sasuke...do me a favor...".

_I couldn't answer...no...I just couldn't talk._

"Don't regard me as your friend, anymore...".

_My eyes widened. _"I-I can't do that...you're-".

"Listen..."_, I did as he said,_ "I was 12 when it was decided that the operation was to start. Before that, I wanted you to be the last person I wanted to remember because of a feeling I realized. After the operation, I just forgot all about you and the rest of my childhood. But I felt something. It felt burdensome. It was_ this _feeling. It was ...my love for you, Sasuke. I know I'm not really worthy of you, though...but letting you know about what I feel...it's enough..."._ His eyes fluttered down._

"NO! NARUTO! NO!"._ I pleaded him for a few minutes then I grabbed my phone and pleaded him some more after I already dialed for an ambulance. Then my consciousness just gave up on_ me.

**(Whoops! If you prefer a tragic ending, continue; If you want a happy ending, the next Author's Note is just near)**

_I woke up in a hospital the next day. Everyone told me that Naruto had passed away and not to burden myself because...the little damage I received...it was the spot where one could suffer short-term memory loss._

* * *

Now, here I am.

I'll be undergoing the operation anytime now. I decided to remember that painful past I had for one last time. But I _won't _forget Naruto. I reached for the envelope on my bedside table... the envelope full of pictures of me and him. They would be my perfect reminders, my last fragments.

* * *

**(And here's happy** **ending...)**

I sat up real fast. "Naruto!".

"Huh? Wha-** WHAT?** Aaaaaahhh!".

I look to my side. _Naruto's alive! But... _"Naruto...why are you in a wheelchair?".

"Teme...help me get up first!".

I looked at my body. I have no such injuries aside from my head so I get down, carry him back then I get back to my bed. "Explain".

"You did this to me, now you're demanding something from me?".

Regret hit my heart. _He's right...if I weren't just standing there..._ Then Naruto slapped me.

"Hey! I'm just joking! Get that emotion out of your face, teme!".

"But it's true...if I-", I said in a low voice then was interrupted.

"Look. It wasn't your fault that you haven't matured yet and you're still the same 10 year old boy I knew that doesn't know where to be in the road...", he said innocently as I glared at him.

He started his chuckles. "I missed you, Sasuke!", then he hugged me.

"I still haven't gotten my explanation...".

He sighed. "I didn't look as fragile as I did on the inside. Only my lower body was immobilized as of now, while you my friend just hit your head, 'kay?".

I sighed. "Naruto, I'm sorry...".

He let go. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise, which made you hurt then you ran, then little Sasuke happened to be in the middle of the road".

He chuckled again as I gave him a glare, which he avoided with another hug.

_Click!_

We both let go. It was our parents with Aunt Kushina holding the camera.

"Oops! We've been found out!", she said.

Naruto shook his head. "That's alright! Mom, one more time, okay? It's really alright since...".

I was waiting for him to finish when my eyes widened, gasps came, and a_ click!_

_Naruto was locking his lips to mine! _

It took only a few seconds before he let go and continue his sentence, "...since", he picked up the envelope of pictures, "these won't be our last fragments anymore...".

* * *

_**A/N: And then (for the happy ending), a rainbow came down to their window and everyone left with their own unicorn for Sasuke and Naruto's marriage to UnicornLand as they all shouted "PIE!". Haha! Joke! R&R**_


End file.
